Quake & Toby
by XxOreos-OreosxX
Summary: SUP YALL! This is gonna be my only story on this account! It's a story about RANDOM CRAP I CAN'T EXPLAIN! ******THIS IS NOT A SHIPPING STORY******
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's Oreos Here and This is Gonna be my ONLY story on this Account. It's A story with Ihascupquake (She's awesome! check her out on channel/UCqg2eLFNUu3QN3dttNeOWkw) And Tobuscus ( user/Tobuscus) Anyhoo, I DON'T SHIP THEM, so don't think it's that type of story, It's also not gonna be their human selves playing Minecraft there's no IRL versions in this story. (I do not own any of the songs in this story) ONWARD!

* * *

Ihascupquakes POV

"Hey, Toby!" I said to my neighbor.

"Hey, Quake! Want to go mining later?"

"Sure! See you then!"

"Cool!"

Then i went to go make myself new armor mine was gonna break soon anyway. Just then I heard i knock on my door, so naturally I answered it. "Hi, are you Cupquake?" it was a young girl who looked about 11 years old

"Yes.." I replied "Who are you?"

"I'm Inferno! I'm here because I heard you were hosting a singing contest." (Lol, I didn't know what to say because I watch Once Apon a Time and I didn't want it to be an X-over) "Yes! I am, did you want to sign-" I was cut off by Inferno yelling "YES!"

"OK! Let me find the sign-up sheet." I then hurried off to find the sheets. "AHA! HERE THEY ARE!" I went back to the young girl "Here you go! Fill this out and you're set!"

***Inferno's POV***

Cupquake handed me the sign-up sheet and said "Here you go! Fill this out and you're set!" So I filled it out and here's what it looked like:

_Ihascupquake's singing__ contest!_

Name: _Inferno _

Age: _11_

Song: _Stereo Hearts _

Song Artist: _Gym Class Heros_

~Thank You~

* * *

How was dat?! SLAP DAT FAVE AND FOLLOW BUTTON WITCHYA FOREHEAD!

~Oreos~


	2. The contest (DUN dUn DUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!)

Hello, audience! Welcome to another thingamahbutter of Toby & Quake!

* * *

*Inferno's POV!*/*And le day of le singing contest!*

"Welcome, to the Ihascupquake Singing Contest! First up Tobuscus!"

Toby walked up and started singing "Stargate, Sparkle, Ubisoft.  
Nod at the boat and people die.  
Everywhere people die.  
(That's a callback)  
This is the longest he's ever gone  
Without killing anyone.  
He wonders if his future son  
Will carry out the tradition  
Of killing everyone he sees.  
It's his lunch break luckily.  
Toast of Equality!  
Hurry with the toast,  
There's a drunken hot girl  
Walking to the right!  
Bet she'd love to see a fight...  
Bad guy music begins  
As the ponytail twins barge in.  
Look down on the people  
That you're better than.  
Ominous orchestral note,  
Time to let the patrons know:  
Happy Hour's over.  
Time for everything to suck.  
Mysterious hooded man watches  
(from a distance)  
Take a second to sober up.  
(low tolerance)  
Target confirmed.  
Hooded man turns.  
Bandana man sees hooded man's  
Subtle arm movement signal,  
Which tells him to go make a toast  
With the people.  
And then he lets all of them know...  
It was a toast TO DEATH!  
You shouldn't toast before you know  
What the toast is for.  
Bear hug, head bash, bottle smash.  
Slow-mo person pass.  
Stab face. Again and again and again.  
Another wine bottle pass in slow mo  
Hooded man feels good –  
Hey! Don't touch the hood.  
If you try to stab the hoodless man,  
He'll stab you in the abdomen, man.  
And steal your wallet. Duh.  
LOOK RIGHT!  
Colonial running shoe commercial.  
They thought they could catch the boat...  
Not even close.  
Captain walk to the edge of the dock,  
SNAP TURN.  
Let's go chase that freakin' boat  
Sailed by Heath Ledger's ancestor.  
Celebrate, sail into the sunset, fade.  
The captain's not about to let the  
Bird-bow-boat get away.  
Gimme that telescope. Give it!  
Use the mini telescope,  
Aim the cannon at the boat.  
Shoot four, only two go through –  
Maybe two were blanks?  
Strike a pose, Edward turns the boat.  
Red cloaked captain probably should've  
Let that bird boat go...  
OH NO!  
Cannon's not shooting blanks anymore.  
DARKNESS!  
Murder-Hood goes on.  
Inception Bwahhh.  
Someone's gonna get splinters,  
And second-hand smoke!  
I'm just saying, be careful.  
WATCH OUT FOR THE HOOKS! OOH!  
Shoulda listened! Edward wants to ascend.  
Shoot your gun to cut the rope  
Just to make it difficult.  
Flying up to run away,  
No more murdering today...NOT!  
Can't believe they bought that.  
Same thing goes for all their hats.  
I prefer my Murder-Hood.  
People die 'cause I look so good.  
D-rop the pistols, throw a stick.  
His friend makes sure his death is quick.  
Guess I'll do the same for you,  
(assuming you want me to)  
This is gonna end badly for you.  
It already has for your crew.  
Listen, I'll give you some free ones.  
DEHHH! DAHH!  
Convincing enough?  
Look you disarmed me!  
Now I am completely defenseless...  
(gasp) NOT!  
Booyah.  
Last words: Port or Starboard?  
Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag  
Cut to Kenway's boat sitting in a bay.  
Ever since I got this diamond filled with DNA,  
It feels like someone's watching me.  
DELICIA"

"Nice, Toby! Next up Inferno!"

I walked up and sang

"My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio (yeah)  
And turn me up when you feel low (turn it up a little bit)  
This melody was meant for you (I like it)  
Just sing along to my stereo. Gym Class Heroes baby!  
If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yeah fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te (yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)  
Make me your radio (aha)  
And turn me up when you feel low (turn it up)  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo. Let's go!  
If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)  
And crank it higher every time they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate

I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you. My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close (listen)  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio (come on)  
Turn me up when you feel low (turn it up)  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo (sing along)

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo! I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)  
I take your head and hold it closer to mine (yeah)  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on, whoa) My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio (aha)  
Turn me up when you feel low (turn it up)  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo (it's your boy Travie)  
Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes, baby!) so sing along to my stereo

Yeah"

"Good Job! Beautiful! Lets see who won! I will be right back!"

Toby's Pov (DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!)

I sung. I hope, HoPe, HOPE i can win this!"

Then Quake came out "And the winner is...Tobuscus! But that was 1st place 2nd place Inferno! Now finally 3rd place DeadEnder!"

* * *

Sorry it was so short guys! it was 2 am when i was writing this and before I was watching non-stop Hannah Montana, Mythbusters, and My Little Pony on end for hours. and I have gotten NO sleep the past 2 days! IT'S SUNDAY I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL! I'VE BEEN SICK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	3. Mining (Filler)

Hi! Soo, I was moving so I couldn't update I'm sorry, Plz forgive! 3 youzzz!

* * *

Ihascupquakes point of view

Well, time to FINALLY go mining with Toby! I got my new diamond armor, sword, pickaxe, and lastly food. I put all of the items in my backpack. I walked outside and went to Toby's house "Toby! Come on! it's going to be nighttime soon." I called through the window "Coming! Let me get my stuff!" he replied

TOBY'S POV!

I grabbed my iron armor, sword, diamond pickaxe, and golden apples (because Quake brought like 5 stacks of porkchops). I put my items in my backpack. "LEZZ GO!" we then went to the abandoned mineshaft we went through with our dads when we were both 9 years old. (ok let's imagine they are the same age, but toby is 20 minutes older.. ok? ok!) we went mining and looked through the parts we haven't seen yet. Quake looked in the chest one had 4 diamonds! "Quake, It's nighttime I think we should get going.." I said "Alright. Lezz go!" her and I ran off to find the opening.

*([TIME SKIP])*

"Bye, Quake! See you later!" I hugged her them left

"Bye!" she replied

* * *

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Stop!

sorry for shortness (it was supposed to be a filler) anywayz 3 youzzz! That's the way the cookie crumbles, my young Bacons!


End file.
